


Explore your darkest fantasies

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kinky, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: (Inspired by the daxamite sex orb series by twtd.)This new technology let's you access an absolutely realistic world of whichever fantasy you want to fulfill, with or without one or more partners. And it is specifically designed to let free those desires which you would never ever free in real life.Let's play!(Please be aware that, by nature of this fic, it may contain immoral actions or even crimes.)





	Explore your darkest fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at detecting triggers or warnings... So let's just say this work might be full of them.

They say it's good to not have any secrets in a relationship. But let's be honest, we all have thoughts and wishes that we would never dream to transform into reality, being them immoral or simply shameful (often both).

They say you should acknowledge all your feelings, even if they aren't "right" and you'd never act upon them.

This new technology let's you access an absolutely realistic world of whichever fantasy you want to fulfill, with or without one or more partners. And it is specifically designed to let free those desires which you would never ever free in real life.

It requires official id, and checks that all participants are of legal age. It does a fast blood test to check that all participants are free of any drug or alcohol.

... And you're free to play!

\------------

(Alex just came back from a visit to the shrink, she gets back home and talks to Maggie.)

A: "... so that's what the shrink said. Particularly with our stresfull life, freeing all our fantasies, even the darkest and most shameful ones, would be good."

M: "And she gave you this metal cilider with buttons?"

A: "Yeah, apparently you press that green one while you imagine your fantasy. The longer, the more detailed your fantasy world will be. And once you are ready to enter, you press that orange one. It has a voice command, so when you say <Fantasy out> while being inside the fantasy, it will take you back to the real world."

M: "And you said you don't have to do it alone?"

A: "I can bring in partners. That's what this little plug ins are for. While connected to the main device, anyone holding one will be included in the fantasy as well."

M: "Awesome!"

A: "You don't like it..."

M: "No, seriously. This sounds healthy. I think we all carry too much baggage with us, and this seems like a harmless way to release it."

A: "I'm glad you think so. I really felt off lately, and I need to be healthy to take care of both you and Kara."

M: "And you need to care about yourself too. Don't you forget that, Alex"


End file.
